Player Housing
"Housing is your very own plot of land in which you are able to build freely via the blocks you can unlock from the mystery box! Not only can you unlock blocks, you can unlock furniture, food, items and plants." Housing is your own plane that you are able to build creatively. Housing was added durring the Mystery Box Update, along with the Mystery Boxes. In Housing, players may use the blocks they get from Mystery Boxes to make parkours, mazes, or social hangouts. Housing is currently in open beta and bugs may still be in the game. Housing Menu Themes Themes are the set of builds that surround your house's plot. Most themes are found in the Mystery Vault. Themes may be needed to obtain biomes and skies. You may access the themes from the Housing menu, or dirrectly by typing in /settheme .R Biomes & Skies Biomes & Skies are obtainable either by default or by unlocking themes. The feature allows you to change the biome and sky of your plot, helping you to change block colors, sky colors, and darkness. Biomes and skies are listed below. Players may access the biomes and skies through the housing menu, or set the biome usining /biome . * Jungle biome ** Unlocked by Default * Plains biome ** Unlocked by default * Roofed Forest biome ** Unlocked by Enchanted Forest theme * Desert biome ** Unlocked by Desert theme * Mesa biome ** Unlocked by Mesa theme * Forest biome ** Unlocked by Lollipop theme * Cold Taiga biome ** Unlocked by Snow theme * Hell biome & Nether sky ** Unlocked by Nether theme * Sky biome & Nether sky ** Unlocked by End theme Blocks Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 Page 4 Page 5 Page 6 Plants Items Food Page 1 Page 2 Weather Selector The Weather Selector is how you change the weather on your plot. Different types of weather are obtainable from themes, or you may buy Thunder for 2,500 Hypixel Credits (Default price). You can make your plot as scary as you want, or as happy as you want. Access the Weather Selector through the Housing Menu or change the weather by typing /weather . * Sunny * Raining * Storming * Thunder House Settings General From your Housing menu, players may set the in-game time, max player count, and more from the House Settings button in the House menu. Permissions and Groups There are currently three ranks in Housing: OWNER - Plot owner RES - Resident GUEST - Default rank To edit the permissions for each group, open your Housing menu, click "Permissions and Groups", and choose which group you want to edit. THe green player skull represents Guests, while the orange player skull represents Residents. Current permissions: * Fly * Wood door open/clase * Iron door open/close * Trap door open/close (Iron and wood) * Fence gate open/close * /tp to players * /kick players * /mute players * /ban players * Pet spawning (Coming soon) * Build Visiting Rules Command List * /housing kick ** Kicks out of your house. * /housing mute ** Mutes in your house. * /housing unmute ** Unmutes in your house. * /housing ban ** Bans in your house. * /housing unban ** Unbans in your house. * /housing name ** Set to change your house's name. * /housing clearname ** Clears your house's set name. * /housing players ** Lists the players of a house. * /weather ** Changes weather in your house to . * /setbiome ** Sets the biome in your house to . * /settheme ** Changes the theme of your house to . * /visitingrule ** Changes who is allowed to visit. * /time ** Changes time on your plot to * /permissions ** Changes house group permissions. * /toggleborder ** Toggles the red border around your house. * /toggletips ** Toggles the tips that appear on your screen. * /clear ** Clears your inventory * /socialmode ** Puts you in social mode. * /buildmode ** Puts you in build mode. Bugs * When switching themes, the Carpenter sometimes falls through the world * The Themes Selector in the menu says "Click to edit Visiting Rules" * /togglechat does not work * Saving a player's plot occassionally freezes * The Warp to a Lobby feature in the menu does not properly show player counts or boosters * Random exception time outs Updates Source Housing info: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-housing.401132/ Category:Housing